Say Something I'm Giving Up on You
by Omegathyst
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Rose and Bismuth became first loves. But after several years the relationship begins to sour as Bismuth falls apart when she begins losing her friends and her hatred towards Homeworld begins to escalate. Her pain becomes so much that she becomes unresponsive and eventually she creates a weapon that she hopes will change everything.


Rose walked in the strawberry field with Bismuth holding her hand as Rose allowed herself to be happy, but Bismuth was looking down at the ground. Rose knew that it wouldn't be too long before another wave of powerful Quartzes would shatter more of her army. Bismuth had begun to lose real friends in the war and she had began to lose touch with the outside world.

"Are you alright Bismuth?" Rose asked her girlfriend.

"I will be." Bismuth lied. "We shouldn't be gone too long. You know I'm still afraid that we'll get attacked while we're out on one of our dates."

"We won't be, try not to think about it. I brought some of your favorite human foods." Rose smiled warmly as she placed her picnic basket on the ground and pulled out a heavy steak that made Bismuth's eyes light up.

Not only was Bismuth a passionate lover but she was also a big eater and definitely enjoyed the human food Rose introduced to the Rebellion gems. Rose also pulled out a loaf of french bread and several baked potatoes and a small salad for herself. It was their 20 year anniversary together and she wanted to make it special no matter how devastating the war has been.

After all this war was all her fault.

"Do you remember when I took you and some of the others to one of the human villages where they introduced you to steak?" Rose asked. Bismuth was already tearing at the steak when she nodded with steak juice falling down her face. Rose laughed and blushed, even right then and there Bismuth looked beautiful.

But Bismuth kept glancing over at the Warp Pad from time to time in the conversation and looked slightly concerned. Rose made an effort to bring her attention back when she leaned against her girlfriend.

"The Earth's sunset is beautiful isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, like you." Bismuth smiled and kissed Rose's forehead. Rose looked away and frowned remembering the wild evening they had two years ago on this same night. Bismuth didn't like showing it but the war had really hurt her. Rose had kept her secret that she shattered Pink Diamond from everyone except her dedicated and borderline obsessed Pearl.

Rose placed Bismuth's head on her chest and ran her fingers through her rainbow hair and Bismuth's shoulders were no longer tense...but nothing good could last forever.

Rose heard the Warp Pad and saw Pearl desperately running to them in tears.

 _"ROSE! THEY CAME!"_ Pearl yelled. "THEY SHATTERED HUNDREDS OF US! We chased them off but it's _horrible_ Rose!"

 _"No."_ Bismuth whispered as she got up and made a mad dash to the Warp Pad. Rose put a hand over her chest where Bismuth's head was and looked desperately at the sky hoping that she'd wake up from another nightmare. But that moment never came and instead she ran to the Warp Pad and Pearl followed her.

When Rose and Pearl were teleported back to the Headquarters of the Gem Rebellion, there wasn't much left of it. There were still Lazulis putting out the fire and the remaining members of the Rebellion were collecting gem shards.

Bismuth was watching it all and she started shaking. It seemed almost all her friends were gone but a spare few. Why couldn't Homeworld leave them alone? Did they have to have Earth so badly?

 _"Bismuth!"_

"Wha?" Bismuth barely whispered, looking back at her girlfriend but she didn't feel love. She felt numbness, like if the world itself exploded she couldn't feel any worse.

And what if a Homeworld gem shattered her girlfriend Rose? She couldn't live with herself. Literally. She'd shatter herself if she lost Rose.

"Bismuth? _Say_ _something!"_ Bismuth couldn't even feel Rose's hands on her shoulders. The events that followed didn't even feel real to her, seeing Rose's eyes well up with tears, seeing Rose run away with her obsessed Pearl following, watching surviving gems pass by her with a weird look in their eyes.

 **One year later**

Bismuth was making weapons in the forge when she realized that it had been one whole year since her and Rose broke up. There were no words necessary, somehow the battle a year ago was the one that hit her the hardest.

In the days that followed since the battle, Bismuth learned that most of her friends _were_ shattered. A lot more than she expected. She only had two close friends and she broke off her friendships with them in fear of getting hurt again. It was best not to get too close to other gems of the Rebellion. After all, it was only a matter of time before they'd be shattered too.

Many gems of the Rebellion asked Rose why they weren't allowed to shatter Homeworld gems and Bismuth struggled to trust Rose's judgement. That if they didn't shatter them more would join the Rebellion and respect their merciful ways. But instead the Homeworld gems became more relentless and shattered more and more gems knowing that the Rebellion wouldn't do the same.

Even if gems of the Rebellion wanted to shatter Homeworld gems, they couldn't because they didn't have the resources. Bismuth did. And Rose trusted her not to use the forge to create anything that _could_ shatter Homeworld gems became she was her girlfriend.

 _Well_ _I'm_ _not anymore._

Bismuth took a piece of tattered paper and a quilled pen and started creating blueprints for her newest weapon: the Breaking Point.

 **Three months later**

"Rose, don't be sad. You sure you don't want to go to the Strawberry field? We don't have to go there my Quartz. We could to the Sea Spire! Or visit your lions! I know how much you love-"

"No thanks Pearl." Rose said to the small gem clinging to her arm. She thought that the human-stealing would stop after she shattered Pink Diamond, but Blue Diamond showed and angrily took several thousand humans and threw them into her ship and took off.

Rose sobbed the day it happened since the humans were one of the things she loved most about Earth. Homeworld was becoming relentless and determined to destroy Rose Quartz and everything she loved. In her moment of pain, she never thought she'd see her ex in front of her with a brilliant smile that she hadn't seen in years.

"Bismuth...what bring you here?" Rose asked, ignoring Pearl as she clinging tighter to Rose's arm.

"R-rose, this is _amazing!"_ Bismuth exclaimed. "I...it might take you some time to get used to but I really think you'll see my _point_ of view!"

Bismuth snickered at her joke which completely went over Rose and Pearl's heads. Rose's eyes lit up and she shook Pearl off her arm and ran to Bismuth's side. It almost didn't matter what Bismuth would've said at that moment, the fact that she had said more than five words had spoke _volumes_ to Rose.

"What's amazing Bismuth? You simply _must_ tell me!" Rose held Bismuth's big hand in her hands and looked at the rainbow-haired gem with starry eyes, not even noticing Pearl scoff in the distance. Bismuth lead Rose to the forge and Rose lost her starstruck gaze, after all she thought Bismuth was going to ask to be her girlfriend again.

Instead she took out a small drill that she clipped to her wrist and held it proudly.

"I call this the Breaking Point!" Bismuth explained. "All you have to do is thrust it into the enemy's gem and boom! They're shattered! Rose, we won't lose any more gems if everyone has this! Don't worry I'll make smaller ones to fit the Pearls, Rubies, and...why are you crying?"

 _No...no..._ this _was what she was going to show me?!_

"This isn't right Bismuth! I...I can't even _believe_ that this is what you've been working on!" Rose sobbed. "What would be the point of our cause if we become no better than Homeworld? We'd become monsters just like them!"

"We'd still be Rebellion Gems Rose!" Bismuth protested. "No matter how we beat Homeworld we're still fighting for Earth!"

"This will _never_ be the way the Rebellion wins." Rose finally said. "Bismuth, throw that ridiculous waste of material in the lava. We're done here."

 _"...no."_

"Bismuth, I said-" Rose screamed when Bismuth aimed a fist towards her face and missed. Rose grabbed her sword on the floor and repeatedly tried to stab her ex, but Bismuth dodged each attack and charged at Rose with the Breaking Point. Rose stretched her arm out and stabbed Bismuth right in the chest with the sword stopping her abruptly in her tracks.

"No...Rose...you're going to get everyone killed!" Bismuth begged. "I know you still love me, please remember who we were and understand that I'm doing this for you!"

"You tried to shatter me..." Rose's tears fell like a waterfall. "You were trying to change everything that the Rebellion is...I know you _don't_ love me anymore. Or else we wouldn't be here."

Bismuth looked away and her gem poofed moments later and Rose bubbled it and walked out of the forge still in tears from losing her first love. She carried the bubbled gem and left...completely forgetting about the Breaking Point still sitting in the forge...


End file.
